The Curse of the Duncan House
by ArianaButeraGrande
Summary: When a ghost arrives at the Duncan House, Gabe, Teddy, and PJ have to face it while they are home alone. PJ and Teddy also confess their true feelings to one another. PJ and Teddy aren't brother and sister, by the way.


**The Curse of the Duncan House**

**Toby isn't born yet.**

It was a normal day in the Duncan household. PJ and Gabe were in their shared room playing video games, Teddy was on the phone with Ivy, and Amy and Bob were in the kitchen playing with Charlie. All of a sudden, Teddy's phone charge went out.

"It was fine a minute ago," Teddy protested.

She thought about what could have turned her phone charge dead.

"Gabe and PJ!" Teddy remembered.

Teddy ran up to their room.

She could hear the muffled voices of Gabe and PJ outside the door.

"Go! Get them!" Gabe said.

"Dude, I can't play Supreme Mutant Monsters anymore! I'm bad at it!" PJ said.

"You're bad at _every _video game PJ!"

"Am not!"

Teddy didn't bother to knock and just walked right in on the boys' video game fest.

"They weren't using a lot of power outages," Teddy thought.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Teddy said.

"Um, what are you sorry for?" PJ asked.

Teddy blushed. "Nothing!"

After learning that Teddy wasn't related to Bob, only Amy, she started to have weird _"feelings"_

for none other than her "brother", PJ.

Teddy walked out of the boys' room and downstairs to her room, which was the basement.

"What?" PJ asked Gabe, who was glaring at him.

"Dude, Teddy totally likes you," Gabe said.

"No, she's like a sister to me. I think she feels the same about me, too," PJ said.

He looked worried but continued playing the video game.

Meanwhile, Teddy was in her room putting on different clothes that she bought from different thrift stores she went to.

She left open the closet door to pick out outfits easily, but it suddenly closed by itself.

"Seriously Gabe?" Teddy thought.

She sighed and opened her dresser drawer, but then it closed by itself again!

"Mom!" Teddy yelled.

"What sweetie?" Amy said, racing over to Teddy's room.

"Why are these dresser drawers opening and closing by themselves?" Teddy asked.

"I don't know or care," Amy said.

"But Mom!" Teddy said.

"No buts! I'm going somewhere with your Dad and Charlie," Amy stated.

"He's not my Dad," Teddy thought.

"I can't be all by myself with PJ and Gabe for the whole night!" Teddy said.

"Teddy, you're staying."

"Ugh!"

Teddy stomped upstairs to the boys' room, still hearing their endless video game go on and on, about killing stuff.

She knocked on the door.

No answer.

Only Gabe saying, "Get the mutants! PJ! We're dead because of you! I hate playing multiplayer with you!

Teddy could hear PJ saying, "I'm getting the door."

"Finally!" Teddy thought.

"Hi-," PJ started.

"Mom, Dad, and Charlie are going out tonight," Teddy said.

"Oh," Gabe said.

"Oh!" PJ smiled.

"Oh?! That's it?" Teddy said.

"Yeah, now move along," Gabe said.

"Can I borrow PJ for a minute?" Teddy asked Gabe.

"Go ahead. I don't need him anyways," Gabe laughed.

PJ stuck his tongue out at Gabe.

"Teddy likes you!" Gabe mouthed.

PJ shook his head and went outside the in the hall with Teddy, closing the door.

"Listen, PJ," Teddy started.

"I'm listening?" PJ said.

"Well, I think there's a ghost in our house," Teddy said.

"Oh! That's it?" PJ asked.

"Yeah. What were you expecting?" Teddy replied.

"Oh, um, nothing."

PJ started to blush.

"So, can I stay in you and Gabe's room for the rest of the afternoon?"

"Sure," PJ smiled. "Come on in."

Teddy walked inside the room and stared at the video game Gabe was playing.

"Can I play?" Teddy asked Gabe.

"No. To play Super Mutant Monsters you need to have strategic skills and good hand eye coordination," Gabe said.

"You let PJ play."

"Good point. Grab the blue controller next to me."

"I guess I'll watch. Thanks for asking," PJ said.

"Kids! We're leaving!" Bob yelled.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah!" PJ, Gabe, and Teddy all yelled at the same time.

PJ heard the loud slam of the door as his parents and Charlie left.

"Oh my god! I won!" Teddy smiled.

"What? What!?" Gabe yelled.

"Wow! You're good at this game, sis!" PJ said.

"Thanks! I didn't know I had this hidden talent," Teddy explained, flipping her hair.

All of a sudden, something shattered downstairs.

"What was that?" PJ asked.

"The ghost!" Teddy said.

"The what now!? Let's just play the video game. I need to beat you Teddy," Gabe said.

"Let's go!" Teddy said.

She walked out of the room followed by PJ and Gabe.

The living room lights flickered and turned dark.

PJ was going to scream, but Teddy covered his mouth.

"Be the older and protective man," PJ thought.

"Eh, whatever," Gabe said. He headed back upstairs.

"Let's go upstairs, too," Teddy said.

"Yeah, and lock the door," PJ said.

They went back upstairs and locked PJ and Gabe's door.

Suddenly, the power on the TV went out.

"Hey! I'm going to bed then!" Gabe said.

He laid down on his bed and quickly fell asleep, leaving PJ and Teddy alone in the dark.

"Let's hide next to my bed," PJ said.

They both hid next to his bed, and were snuggled into each other.

"Teddy, I need to tell you something. Don't freak out okay?" PJ said.

"What is it?" Teddy asked him.

"I love you," PJ smiled.

Teddy smiled, and PJ pressed his lips onto hers.

"Go away!"

"What did you just say?" PJ asked, taking his lips off of Teddy's slowly.

'Wasn't me! Seriously, PJ, I was kissing you! How could I say anything?" Teddy said.

"That's true...Gabe!" PJ whispered.

"Huh? What?" Gabe said.

"Did you say anything?"

"Nope. I was asleep."

"Then who was it?" Teddy asked.

There were footsteps coming up the stairs.

"Under my bed! Now!" Gabe whispered.

They all crowded under Gabe's bed, which was a pretty large bed.

"I am coming children," The voice said.

"He knows our names!" PJ said.

The voice tried to turn the doorknob, but it was locked.

"Wakey, wakey!" The voice said.

PJ silent screamed and hugged Teddy.

They could see some sort of mist coming into the room, and Gabe suggested that they should jump out the window.

PJ and Teddy nodded and, the both silently opened the window and jumped out.

Gabe closed the window, and they all found some bushes to hide in.

They heard a scratching noise on the window, but they all just stayed put.

All of a sudden, the front door opened and PJ's breath stopped.

"Just be quiet," Gabe whispered.

The thing walked on the sidewalk and PJ took a quick glance at what it was.

"Teddy was right! It's a ghost!" PJ whispered.

"Sh!" Gabe said.

"Oh! Right!" PJ said.

PJ turned towards Teddy and said, "Just in case we don't make it…"

He slowly kissed her on the lips, when the ghost started walking towards Mrs. Dabney's house.

"Make a run for it!" Gabe said.

They all ran inside the house and bolted every door, crack, and window in the house.

They ran upstairs back into PJ and Gabe's room, scared out of their minds.

"Hide in my closet!" PJ said.

They ran inside the closet, squished as could be. Except for Gabe, who was small and skinny.

PJ and Teddy were squished together, though, squirming every once in a while.

"I actually like this," PJ said.

"I guess," Teddy smiled.

Gabe made a face and slouched down.

They could hear knocking at the front door and everyone's eyes popped open.

"Gabe, Teddy, PJ! We're back!" Amy said.

They rushed downstairs and into their Mom's arms.

"What happened? Why are you back so early?" Teddy asked.

"Charlie wasn't feeling good," Amy explained.

"Mom, were you the ghost?" Teddy asked.

"No, what ghost?" Amy questioned.

"A very weird mist lady?" PJ explained.

"Oh, yeah, I saw that "thing" on the sidewalk, like ten miles ago and it was flying towards...this..house," Amy said.

They all rushed upstairs, back to PJ and Gabe's room.

"Phew," Amy smiled, holding Charlie and Bob close.

"Mom, I need to tell you something…," Teddy said.

"Dad, I need to tell you something…," PJ said.

"PJ and I are dating…," Teddy said.

"Oh, I'm so happy for you honey! No kissing allowed around me," Amy said.

"Teddy and I are dating," PJ explained.

"I'm happy for you son. Same thing goes for me, no kissing around us," Bob said.

"Yay!" PJ and Teddy said.

They were about to kiss, when they paused.

"Nope," Teddy said.

Just then, they heard a knock on the front door.

"Bob! The ghost!" Amy said.

Gabe opened the window. "Shall we?" he said.

They all hopped out and hid in the bushes, Gabe closing the window.

"Here we go again," Teddy yawned.


End file.
